


Exuberence

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing to hear is what you really want to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exuberence

Steve sat in his chair for long silent moments, not looking at Danny. Swallowing thickly, he stood and awkwardly shouldered his way past Danny. Taking the few steps he needed to reach the gentle waves that lapped at the edge of his beach, he let the cool water wash over his bare feet, soothing him, as he stumbled over Danny’s revelations in his head. He struggled to put into words the emotions that Danny’s confession had formed in him. However, no matter how much it hurt him, Steve was true to his own vow, he wanted Danny to be happy. He’d been unhappy for so long now that Steve would do anything to see him comfortable and relaxed, fulfilled even, and if that took denying his own desires then so be it.

“I’m happy for you, Danny.” Steve rasped out, his voice sounding hollow and brittle even to his own ears.

“What are you talking about?” Danny responded.

Steve could fee Danny move closer, could feel the warmth radiating off the smaller man’s body. 

“I want you to be happy, Danny, if this man makes you happy I will support you whatever way I can.” Steve plunged his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched.

“What man?” Danny frowned. “Marcus?”

“Is that his name?” Steve pulled in a deep breath and turned to face his partner, his eyes steadfastly staring blankly over Danny’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Danny replied, his eyes searching Steve’s face.

“You looked good together.” Steve nodded awkwardly.

“Did you even look at him?” Danny snorted, stepping closer to Steve, all he had to do was to lift a hand and press it against Steve’s chest to give them the contact they both needed but he didn’t, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Sure he was hot.” Steve shrugged his shoulders and turned back to look over the comforting waves.

“You’re going to make me explain it aren’t you?”

“Not really. I don’t want to know, Danny.” Steve insisted, his voice catching on the words he tried to speak.

“He’s tall, Steven. Got this mop of thick curly brown hair. Incredible muscles. Lots of swirling ink all over his arms. What is it with you island people and ink? Not that it’s not attractive because it is but I’ve never seen so much of it before. Well of course I’ve seen so much of it, just everybody is inked here. Absolutely everyone. “

“Danny is there a point to this?” Steve hissed out. 

“Yes, Steven there is a point to this and you’d know it if you had bothered to listen to anything I’ve said to you tonight.”

“I’ve listened to everything you’ve said.” Steve turned and lifted his chin to look into Danny’s face. “I hope you’re happy with Marcus. You deserve to be happy Danno, if he does that then I’m happy for you.”

“I might actually believe that if I thought it was even partially true.” Danny grinned, rocking back on his heels in the sand.

“You don’t think I want you to be happy?” Steve glared at him.

“No. I’m pretty sure you want me to be happy.” Danny couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice. “But I’m also fairly certain that if Marcus was here now, that laser glare of yours would have rendered him into a pile of ashes. Can you even say his name without sneering it?”

“Of course I can.” Steve bit and pushed past Danny and walked up onto the grass, planning on escaping this verbal torture.

“Prove it.” 

Steve stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath; he turned and looked at Danny with a taut smile. “I hope you and Marcus are very happy together,” Steve smiled at him before he turned and started walking towards the house again, “Now, you know the way out, I’m going to bed. See you at work.”

“I hope I never see him again.” Danny stated.

Steve stopped midstep, confused at what he heard. Lowering his foot to the soft grass, Steve spun slowly to face Danny, his mind blank, his mouth open in surprise.

“You heard me correctly, you big oaf.” Danny’s shy smile grew, “He was a replacement for something I thought I could never have.”

“I don’t understand?” Steve murmured, lifting one hand to rub through his hair as he tried to assimilate the news Danny was feeding him.

“I wanted you.” Danny said. “I want you.”

“Me?” Steve had as yet been unable to form anything other than goldfish expressions on his stunned face.

“Yes, you….if you want me that is.” Danny took a step backwards for the first time in this conversation unsure of his welcome.

Steve let his eyes drop closed, drawing in a deep breath, letting the rich ocean scented oxygen wash over him calming the exuberant beating of his heart. Hope in every fiber of his being as he looked up at Danny, his face split in a goofy lopsided grin.

“You had me at drop your weapon.”


End file.
